Flat panel speaker technology is often used to provide audio for environments in which a premium is placed on physical space and component weight, such as in an aircraft. However, vibration of surfaces that have been traditionally utilized for flat panel speaker technology often render those surfaces incompatible with the incorporation of other systems that may be sensitive to vibration.